A Christmas Partnership
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: What happens when Bella resorts to unusual methods to catch the attention of Edward, a shy and slightly oblivious co-worker?
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Partnership**

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**Summary-What happens when Bella resorts to unusual methods to catch the attention of Edward, a shy and slightly oblivious co-worker?**

**1**

**Bella**

"Bella," Alice warns. "This isn't one of your brightest ideas."

"I know, but I'm at a loss here. Hot as hell partner-ward doesn't even know I exist. Since he became a partner at Masen Incorporated, he hasn't looked up from his computer long enough for me to catch his eye. I know he's widowed and doesn't have anyone special right now. I know he has grown kids. I've heard him on the phone with his daughter and he's very protective. He's always giving her sage advice and telling her to be careful. I know he won't be able to resist a damsel in distress. Me!" I say excitedly. I'm confident my, although unorthodox, plan will work. Alice, however, is not convinced.

Alice is shaking her head. "This is nuts, Bella. Pretending to be drunk at the company Christmas party is risky. You're also a partner with the company. This could damage your career or at least cause you to lose the respect of some of your colleagues."

"Give me some credit, Alice. I'm not going to be the slutty drunkard at the party. I'm going to be the fun, in need of a friend, drunkard. Much more respectable."

"Couldn't you just ask him for coffee? Get his attention the normal way? You and I know that about half the time your schemes don't go as planned."

"Pffft." I wave her off. "I have a good feeling about this." I've really had a good feeling about Edward since the day he joined the company. A good feeling as in I can't stop thinking about him. He exudes such authority in board meetings, in his dark suits and silk ties, his messy bronze hair on the edge of out of control, strong jaw, dark rimmed glasses and piercing, green eyes. His charismatic way commands attention, but in a humble way. Then when he retreats to his office, which is right next to mine, he's quiet and all business. So much so that we have never talked, I mean never more than a hello or a goodbye. If I didn't know better I'd think he was ignoring me, but the truth is, he ignores everyone. He's very focused and professional, a man of few words.

**A/N This is a light, short Christmas story. I will post multiple chapters each day.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**2**

**Edward (alternating POV)**

Work parties, not my thing—really any party for that matter. Learning names of people I rarely see and making small talk, not my strong suit. But being the new partner at Masen Incorporated, I am obligated to attend the company Christmas party. This kind of thing blurs the lines, the lines between professional and personal. These kinds of parties have ruined many a career, loose lips, loose bodies. I will make an appearance, talk to the right people and make my escape. No one will be any wiser if I bow out early. I especially need to avoid the pretty brunette partner that plagues my thoughts and dreams. Her office is right next to mine, and I swear I can smell her alluring scent through the wall. Whenever she walks past my door her scent entrances me. I leave my door open just so I can watch her walk past my office and down the long hall. The sway of her hips in those tight little skirts and fuck-me heels really challenges my sensibilities. The same sensibilities that tell me office romances, although not forbidden here at Masen, Inc., are still not a good idea. But I'm a glutton for punishment, blue balls and all.

The party is in full swing when I arrive. People are eating, drinking, dancing. I greet coworkers as I make my way to the table reserved for the partners. As I approach the table I note that everyone has a date except for Bella and me. I quickly say hello to everyone but my eyes are drawn to her; she looks beautiful as always, but in a more casual, sexy way. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, her eyes dark and smouldering and her dress...damn. She's not even standing up and I can tell I'm up against the biggest challenge to my sensibilities yet. She's a siren, my siren. This isn't good.

"Great party," I say lamely to no one in particular as I sit in the empty chair next to Bella.

"It is. I think this is the best one yet," Emmett, one of the partners, agrees.

They all introduce their spouses. These are the times I miss Kate. We didn't have the perfect marriage, but in social situations she always had my back. She was better at this stuff than me. She made me look good, not like the socially awkward nerd I am.

**A/N**

**Who likes an awkward Edward? *raises hand***

**Thanks for the follows :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**3**

**Edward**

Wine is poured for the table and I sip it casually, looking around the room like I'm interested in what everyone is doing. It takes all of my willpower to not stare at Bella's bare legs which are just inches from mine. Or glance at the flawless, pale skin of her shoulders and chest, aw hell, her cleavage. I'm trying not to stare at her tits. I shake my head, berating myself for my less than appropriate thoughts.

"I need more champagne," Bella says with a giggle, gaining all of our attention, especially mine. She stands, swaying slightly. "Anyone else interested in joining me?" she asks, her eyes landing on mine, her smile inviting.

I sit like a deer in headlights without responding. How she looks in that dress, all curvy with all that skin showing, has me speechless. When I don't respond she turns, catching one of those death traps called shoes on the chair leg. Unable to regain her balance, she starts to fall. Out of instinct, I reach for her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to me. I hold her against me a beat too long, but I can't help it. Her body feels so good against mine, I can't remember the last time I had a woman this close.

"Oh, thanks, Edward. My shoe caught on the chair," she says smiling up at me. Even with those four inch heels I'm still a head taller than her.

I blink, caught in her gaze. Her hand goes to my chest. The heat from it burning through my sweater. "Um, of course, I wouldn't want you to fall," I stammer, adjusting my glasses and stepping back to let her pass.

**A/N**

**Poor clueless Edward :/** ** So far he hasn't gotten the hint.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Last one until I get back from work :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**4**

**Edward**

I slump back in my seat, my body burning where we touched. My eyes don't leave her retreating form. I'd do anything to have the nerve, the swag, to be cool. Cool enough to follow such a beautiful confident woman. Instead I sit at a table of my peers, all of them paired up but me.

Bella doesn't return to our table, but throughout the evening, I know where she is at all times. I know who she is talking to, how much she is drinking. Even from a distance I can see the level of intoxication is affecting her coordination, especially in those shoes. Her lithe movements, now stuttered and unsteady.

Even when she's on the dance floor, although her movements look more like Elaine's flailing dance moves from one of the old Seinfeld episodes, the confident smile never leaves her face, it's captivating.

I find myself ignoring the others at the table, my focus solely on Bella. I had planned to leave long ago, but I can't bring myself to walk away. As the night progresses, the crowd of men surrounding her gets larger, the men moving in closer. She seems oblivious to her allure and to their proximity, seemingly unaware of her personal space or lack there of. One man in particular, Michael Newton from accounting, is more handsy than necessary. I see Bella push him away playfully, but instead of taking the hint, he moves in even closer. Her playfullness wanes, her body stiffening, her hands clenched at her sides. I can see she wants him to back off, so why can't he? I debate going over there, but to do what? To say what? I'll just come off looking lame and socially awkward. Instead I choose to sit back and keep an eye on her, on him, mainly on him.

After a few minutes, when he's practically licking her face he's so close, she gets away from him and heads in the direction of the restroom. I breath a sigh of relief, one I didn't know I was holding. Knowing she's free of Mike, I turn my attention back to the table. I say goodbye to the other partners and their spouses and make my way towards the exit.

**A/N**

**I may have made a few tweaks to this after Rachel fixed it, so blame me.**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**5**

**Edward**

I note when I walk past the bar area that Mike is nowhere to be seen. His absence makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Instead of continuing towards the exit, I make a turn in the direction of the restrooms, which are down the hall and around the corner.

I hear her before I see her. "Mike, I told you I'm not interested. We were just having some fun back there."

She doesn't sound drunk, in fact she seems to be in control of the situation, until I see what position they are in. He has her pinned against the wall with his entire body, her hands pushing on his chest, her head turned as far from his as possible.

"Bella, don't be a tease. You know you want me as much as I want you." His face is close to hers.

"No," she says firmly, her eyes tightly closed. "Get off me, Mike."

"Yes. You mean yes," he insists, trying to kiss her.

I clear my throat loudly. "Excuse me, Bella. Emmett wants to speak to you. He said it's urgent."

Mike moves away from Bella reluctantly. "We're not done here," he says, kissing her cheek as she hurries to get away from him.

**A/N**

**This is the last one tonight :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews. I really love to hear your thoughts.**

**Holiday recs-**

The Letter, The Cat & the Holly and Ivy by capricapra

Santa And The Bearded Elf by MrsK81

Seven Days to Christmas by CullensTwiMistress

What's In Santa's Sack by What's In Santa's Sack

A Home for the Holidays by CullensTwiMistress


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**6**

**Edward**

Instead of following her, I turn to face Mike. "I don't know what you think just happened, but what I saw was a woman saying no and you forcing yourself on her. If you go anywhere near Bella again, I will file a sexual harassment claim on you myself. And I guarantee, you'll be out of a job within minutes."

"You don't know what you saw. She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Mike, this is your one and only chance to keep your job with Masen Inc. or work in any big company in this city. I will personally see to it that the claim of sexual harassment follows you anywhere you go. Stay away from Bella. Do not speak to her. Do not go anywhere near her. Are we clear?" I say with authority, my anger building. This guy just doesn't get it.

"Yeah, sure, boss. Stay away from Bella. Got it," he says mockingly, saluting me before he saunters down the hall.

My body is vibrating from adrenaline and anger. I remove my glasses and closing my eyes, I pinch the bridge of my nose. This guy is a piece of work. He has no boundaries when it comes to women, or maybe it's just Bella. Either way he is bad news. I worry for Bella's safety.

**A/N**

**Did Edward do good?**

**Someone ****asked about their ages. I see E in his early 40's and B in her 30's.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**7**

**Edward**

Once I'm calm, I return to the table to find Bella sitting alone. The lights in the room have dimmed and the other couples are all on the dance floor dancing to a slow song.

"You okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Emmett didn't want to talk to me," she states. "Thanks."

I nod. "Um, watch out for him, Bella. I don't trust him," I try to warn her.

She nods, nervously straightening her already perfect dress.

"Look, I'm leaving. Want to share a cab or something? I'm not comfortable leaving you here with him."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Edward," she starts.

"Bella, please. It will make me feel better," I plead, looking her in the eye for the first time tonight. Actually, for the first time ever. Her large brown eyes search mine. So full of questions and something else I can't read.

"Okay," she relents. "Let me get my coat."

"I'll go with you," I'm up and waiting for her before she can even stand. There is no way she's getting out of my sight until we are far from here and far from Mike.

**A/N**

**He looks her in the eyes for the first time****…ever. Get your head up Edward.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**8**

**Edward**

Once we're safely in the cab I relax, well as much as I can with the woman of my dreams sitting right next to me. I'm so glad I convinced her to leave with me. I don't know what I would have done if she'd refused. I caught Mike's reaction when we were leaving. He was practically drooling as he watched Bella walk out. Then he stared me down, like some sort of challenge. Challenge on, fucker. My new goal, keep an eye on Bella and get Mike transferred, moved, fired. Whatever is needed to keep him away from Bella.

"Thanks again, Edward. Mike was drunk and got a little handsy."

My response is a grunt; it's that or argue with her. She obviously doesn't want to hear what a scumbag Mike is, so I'll keep it to myself, but I won't let it go.

"This is me," she says when we pull up to a high-end apartment building not far from mine. I note there is a doorman, which makes me a little more comfortable about her safety. "Do you want to come up for coffee or something?"

"Um," I stammer, because yes, I do want to come up for coffee or something, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I like that she hasn't seen the extent of my awkwardness, and us alone in her apartment is sure to bring it out in full force. "I'm a little tired," I say lamely.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again, Edward." Dejected, I watch until the doorman gets her inside the lobby, before giving the cabby my address. Eyes closed, I rest my head on the back of the seat of the cab, replaying the events of the evening and how I could have done things differently, better. How, if I wasn't such a nerd, I'd be in Bella's apartment right now, where I'd much rather be. Instead I'm going home alone, to an empty apartment, with regrets.

**A/N**

**Edward is his own worst enemy isn't he?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**9**

**Bella**

"Alice, it was a disaster. Instead of getting Edward's attention, that pig Mike Newton picked up on my vibe and fake vulnerability and moved right in. Ugh, I couldn't shake his stinky ass for anything, and when I finally did, he followed me and forced himself on me."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But here's the worst part. Mike had me pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss me and who walked up...Edward. How embarrassing."

"What did he do?"

"He was very sweet. He made up some story about one of the other partners wanting to talk to me ASAP and Mike eased up."

"How is that embarrassing? He did exactly what you wanted him to do. He saved the damsel in distress."

"Yes, but not like I wanted. Now he probably thinks I was leading Mike on and then left him hanging. For all he knows I hook up with people from the office all the time."

"You don't know that, Bella. He could be thinking the exact opposite."

"Doubtful. We shared a cab home, and I invited him in and he declined. He's definitely not interested."

"Aw, Bells. You've been after this man for months now, don't give up. If you still want to get his attention and get to know him, do it. Don't let that scumbag Mike ruin it for you."

"I know. He really gives me the creeps." I sigh. "Edward really did look really hot last night. He's just such a dichotomy. On one hand he's commanding and dominate, on the other he's shy and awkward. It's endearing but so confusing."

"Well, he saved you either way. It could have been worse," Alice reminds me.

**A/N**

**Alice****…the voice of reason.**

**More from Edward next.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Edward**

I don't see her come into the office on Monday morning, I smell her. I'm like someone smelling bacon when they wake up in the morning. I want to follow the scent, find it, and eat it. I'm sick.

Anyway, I know she's here. I hear her laugh and see her walk past my office. I watch her walk, like I have everyday for the past few months, but I do nothing. I do, however, visit Mike's floor and talk with his supervisor. He tells me Mike is an okay employee, nothing too good and bad. I ask him to keep a close eye on his work habits but don't mention the incident at the office party. I make eye contact with Mike as I'm leaving the floor, and for once I see what might be insecurity or fear in his eyes. Yes, motherfucker, I have more clout than you do here. Needless to say, he doesn't make an appearance on our floor all week, but I don't let my guard down, he's not right in the head.

Bella and I go back to the same old hi and goodbye routine, with neither of us saying anything about the party, Mike, or anything. I'm disappointed, not that I would know what to say if she brought it up, but I hate that it's like it never happened. It made no impact on her. What's new? I usually don't make an impact on women. The only place I seem to be effective is when I'm in work mode. I know I'm good at what I do, I just wish that confidence could flow over into other areas of my life. I honestly think I'd still be a virgin had I not met Kate in school and she hadn't been there to see me blossom in my career. She took what she saw there and helped bring it out of me in our relationship. I haven't been able to do that since she died four years ago. My interpersonal relationship skills are nonexistent. My daughters, Bree who is in college across the country and Leah who is married and starting a family, think I need to try internet dating, putting myself on one of those websites for desperate single people. I don't think so.

**A/N**

**Are we understanding Edward a little more?**

**More Christmas recs-**

**The Brightest Star by chocaholic123**

**Christmas Magic by JenRar**

**The Red Coats by ericastwilight**

**Last one tonight. See you in the morning. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**11**

**Edward**

I leave the office on Friday with a feeling of dread. I haven't gone into a weekend feeling this lonely and alone since right after Kate died. Once I stopped grieving her death I threw myself into my career and quickly advanced up the corporate ladder, so much so that I was able to negotiate my partnership here at Masen, Inc. with other equally good offers from other companies left on the table.

With my career on the right track, it brings to the forefront how much my personal life sucks. Maybe I need to seek counseling or find a support group for the socially inept.

I'm lost in thought when I exit the lobby onto the dark busy street, taxis and cars whizzing by. I move to hail a cab when I spy Mike getting into a taxi, or trying to at least. He seems to be having difficulty, like something is in his way. I step closer to see what he's up to. That's when I see the shoes, her shoes, the black ones with the red bottom. And said shoes are kicking at him.

**A/N**

**Uh Oh! Will it be Edward to the rescue again?**

**Happy last Saturday before Christmas, otherwise known as the craziest shopping weekend****…ever.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Do you all want some non-holiday recs?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**12**

**Edward**

What the fuck? Without thinking, I've got him by the back of the collar, yanking him away from her and the taxi door. When I release him, he barely keeps his balance. Although I want to fire him on the spot and then punch him, I know better. I know that this must be taken through the right channels to do it correctly and legally.

So I say nothing to him and focus on Bella. "Are you okay?" I ask, checking her over. She nods, looking down, but I catch her smoothing out her skirt and wiping her eyes. "Scoot over." She moves willing and I slide onto the seat next to her.

"Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I knew he'd try something else, that bastard." I mumble the last part to myself.

"Yes. I'm fine. He was just insisting on getting in the cab with me. It's not a big deal really, I just felt it wasn't safe to be alone with him after last weekend. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He's been sexually harassing you, Bella. Plain and simple. As a partner in this company, I can't stand by and do nothing. I gave him one more chance and he didn't listen."

"What do you mean you gave him one more chance?" she asks, finally looking up.

"Um, well, I kind of talked to him after, you know, at the party. I warned him to leave you alone or I would have him fired. He didn't seem to take either you or me seriously. I've been looking out for him on our floor and stuff. I'm sorry I didn't get out here sooner."

"Edward," she says, putting her hand on mine. "You've helped me twice now. I don't know what more you could have done."

Again I feel the burn of her skin on mine. I can't deny it or the desire to know more, feel more.

If she asks me to stay today, I won't say no.

**A/N**

**When it comes to protecting Bella he seems to find his voice :)**

**Thanks for continuing to read.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**13**

**Bella**

I don't want to scare him away, but I realize that I'm probably going to have to be the one that initiates things here. "Edward, I would love for you to come up to my apartment. We could have a drink or order dinner. I'd like to get to know you better," I say, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Um, okay. Sure," he answers hesitantly, adjusting his glasses, which I now understand is a nervous habit of his.

I need to do whatever I can to make him feel more comfortable with me. Once we enter my apartment, I set the scene by lighting a fire, putting on holiday music and pouring us some wine. Before excusing myself to change out of my work clothes, I turn on the tree lights and the ones around the windows in the living room.

When I return, Edward is standing with his back to me looking at the tree ornaments. "Your apartment is nice, festive," he says without turning around.

"My grandmother Swan made most of those ornaments. She loved doing handwork, but mostly she loved giving away what she made, a piece of her. I look forward to putting them on every year."

"It's nice," he says wistfully.

"Tell me about you, Edward." I ask, settling onto the sofa with my glass of wine. Edward sits at the other end, looking uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Um, I, I live a few blocks from you," he responds stiffly, taking a gulp from his glass.

"Okay," I laugh. "How about family? Tell me about your family."

"I have two grown girls, Bree and Leah. One is in college and one is married."

"Do they live close by?"

"Bree is away at college, and Leah lives about an hour away. I try to see her almost every weekend."

"Sounds like you have a close relationship."

He nods. "Ever since their mother died, we've become even closer."

"I'm sorry about your wife." I lay my hand on his arm to show him I am sincere about his loss.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago," he says staring at where we are touching. I think about moving my hand, but decide against it. My hand feels...right.

**A/N**

**I'm so happy most of you understand Edward and love him for it :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**14**

**Edward**

"My turn," I blurt out, wanting to change the subject and take the focus off of me.

"Your turn?"

"Yes. My turn to ask you questions." I smile, pleased that I seem to be talking in coherent sentences. "Tell me about Bella."

She throws her head back and laughs. "Touché, Edward." She pauses, sipping her wine. Never before has wine drinking held my attention, her slender neck, her lips gently touching the rim of the glass. "Well, I'm an only child. I grew up in a small town in Washington State. My parents still live in the house I grew up in. I talk to them every Sunday, and I visit them as often as I can. They come to the big city to visit me maybe only once a year. I miss them every day."

"Do you have a boyfriend? Husband? Children?" I ask, choosing to forgo the subtleties and get right to the point.

"I have Jake."

"Jake?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

"My cat, Jake. The love of my life," she says sarcastically.

"Ah, a cat." I nod, my competition is a cat. "Where is he?"

"Probably under my bed. Ah, he's not used to men," she says dipping her chin as if embarrassed by that admission.

"How is someone as beautiful and kind as you not taken?" I say, more to myself than her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asks quietly.

"Of course, I do," I state, appalled that she would question her beauty. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I make an effort to look her in the eye when I speak.

With our eyes connected, she smiles. "I think you're very handsome too, Edward."

"You what?" I mumble, lost in the depth of her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm very attracted to you."

"You are?" I ask, truly shocked. How could she be attracted to me? I adjust my glasses, just one more reminder of the nerd I am.

She just laughs, smiling even bigger. "You don't see yourself clearly, Edward." She entwines our fingers and pulls my hand into her lap. I stare at our connection, relishing the feeling of her hand in mine.

**A/N**

**Awww****…he accidentally told her she's beautiful. Good thing she ran with it :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, rec'ing, reviewing. I love all of the r's.**

**I think you may be waking up to some sexy times between these two, just sayin'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**15**

**Bella**

This man is an enigma. He's handsome, sweet, gentle, genuine and plain hot, yet he doesn't know it.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He tightens his fingers around mine, takes a deep breath and looks up. "I'd like that."

He stays still, warily watching me as I lean in. His lips part slightly, a small gasp escaping when our lips touch. I gently mold my lips to his, my hands resting on his shoulders for support. After a beat, his lips begin to tentatively move with mine. I lightly run my tongue across his bottom lip, resulting in a sexy sound rumbling from his chest. The sound sends tingles directly to my already awakened girlie bits.

His lips part more, allowing me access. His tongue slides against mine perfectly. I take his bottom lip between mine, sucking lightly, then nibbling on the soft flesh. This earns me a louder sexy sound from him. His hands, which until now have been still, begin to roam my back. His touch, although gentle, is filled with desire, want.

The desire in his touch encourages me and I straddle his legs, my fingers running through his already unruly hair. He holds my head, angling it to deepen the already off the charts hot makeout session. He moves one hand to my back pulling me to him, our chests touching, the thin material of my old t-shirt unable to conceal my tight nipples. My body rocks against his, the fabric of his dress pants unable to hide his hard arousal. We both moan when we feel each other's desire.

His lips leave mine, our breathing erratic. He trails kisses down my neck. My head lolls back allowing him more access. "Bella, you are so sexy. My god, kissing you, feeling you against me. Is this a dream?" he whispers between kisses.

"If it's a dream I never want to wake up," I say rocking against him again.

"This, ugh. You, um. Oh god," he pants, thrusting to meet me. "You feel so good."

"You like this?"

"So much."

Our lips meet again, our kisses more frenzied. Our bodies undulating against each other, both of us chasing our release. When his fingers find my pert nipples, I cry out in pleasure, my orgasm washing over me. With one more thrust, he groans out my name then stills beneath me, resting his head on my shoulder.

We stay in this position while our breathing goes back to normal, his arms keeping me close.

He breaks the silence, "That was…"

"I know," I add. "I've never felt that level of passion before, with anyone."

"Really?" He raises his head and looks at me, his glasses crooked and slight fogged up.

When I smile and nod in confirmation, he smiles in return. "Me either. That was incredible, and we still have all our clothes on. I mean, damn, we're going to start a fire when we're nak..." he trails off. His cheeks reddening.

"It's okay to want to be naked with me, to know what it would be like. I agree, if this was with our clothes on..." I shake my head. "I'm all for naked with you, Edward." I smile reassuringly.

**A/N**

**They are consenting adults, why not a little dry humping? Baby steps with this man.**

**I love how you guys think he's such a gentleman :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta-Kitchmill**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**16**

**Edward**

Bella is by far the hottest woman I've ever been with. She makes me feel things I've never felt. I don't think a dry hump session has ever been hotter, by anyone, anywhere. The level of passion between us is indescribable. I'm glad she feels it too, because I don't know if I could stay away from her now if I tried.

When I finally leave her apartment we have plans to meet for lunch the next day and talk about how we are going to do this. Given we work together, a plan is in order. I also plan to bring up filing a sexual harassment complaint against Mike. I have a feeling Bella will fight me on it, but this is something I'm not willing to compromise. He's not right in the head. The farther away he is, the better. Like maybe the closest job he can find is in another state.

We meet at a little cafe in our neighborhood, one we both frequent but never remember seeing the other at. I get there early because I'm so eager to see her again. I'm not as nervous as I expected to be. There is something about Bella that calms me.

"Hi, handsome," she says, rousing me from my thoughts. She walks straight towards me without hesitation and greets me with a quick but smoldering kiss.

"Um, hi, Bella." I smile shyly, so happy that she's not second guessing us, but a little embarrassed by the PDA, which I'm not used to displaying. Even with Kate we were hands and lips off in public. Surprisingly, the idea of touching, kissing, and other things in public with Bella interests me. It's the other things that get my cock at half mast...interesting.

"What are you thinking about, Edward? You have a gleam in your eye I've never seen," she comments with suspicion.

Telling her that I just found I have an affinity for sex in public with her is probably not the best way to start a talk about decorum between us at work. "Um, nothing. I'll tell you later," I choke out, hoping she doesn't ask me about it at a later time.

"I'll hold you to that," she winks.

And I know she will.

**A/N**

**He is coming out of his shell a bit :)**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**My plan is to finish posting this today.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta-Kitchmill (I may have made some additions that didn't get approved, so those are my errors)**

**Prereader-Dawn**

**17**

**Bella**

"What are we to each other? I hate to label it, but I guess that's the best place to start. Because I don't think sneaking around at work is a good idea, so identifying who we are to each other is important."

"I agree." He clears his throat, taking initiative by my hands in his. "Um, I like you. I've watched you everyday since I started my job at Masen Inc., but not in a weird way," he says reassuringly. "I've always wanted to get to know you, but I didn't know how to approach you. Relationships in the work place can be difficult. I may have looked up the fraternization policy at Masen, Inc."

I laugh rubbing my thumbs on the tops of his hands. "I, too, may have reread the fine print on that policy. Because I saw something special in you during your interview with Masen, Inc., something that attracted me to you. I've been interested in getting to know you since then," I confess. "I didn't approach you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, being the new partner and all. I tried to get your attention at the office, but you didn't seem interested."

"Oh, I'm interested, and have been, also since my interview. I may have taken the offer at Masen Inc. because of a certain beautiful brunette partner." He looks down, embarrassed. "I leave my office door open all the time so I can watch you walk down the hallway," he says, a blush tinging his cheeks. "Those heels and slim skirts are the highlight of my day."

I smile. "I have something to confess. I had a plan to get your attention at the Christmas Party."

"A plan?"

"Alice, my best friend, thought I was nuts, but I thought if I got a little tipsy or seemed too tipsy at the party you might come to my rescue."

"Drunk at the office party?" he questions. "But you didn't seem too drunk."

"I planned to seem more drunk than I actually was. I wanted to remember it if you got close to me," I admit. "But Mike got in the way. I garnered more attention from him than anyone."

He shakes his head. "Not true. I was watching your every move. I didn't like how Mike was being so aggressive with you. I almost went over there a few times, but I didn't know what to say."

"So, you followed me to the restroom?"

"No, after you got away from him and went to the restroom I decided to go home. When I walked past the bar and didn't see Mike anywhere, I got a bad feeling and headed towards the restrooms. When I saw what he was doing to you, I wanted to pull him off of you and knock him out, but that's not my style. Plus, I wasn't sure if you would accept my help." He shrugs.

"None of the attention I received from Mike was wanted. Being a partner like me, you understand that we have to be even more careful in dealing with other employees. I agree, you hurting him wouldn't have been a good thing in the long run. What you did was perfect. You saved me."

"I wish I'd done more." He pauses. "Um, Bella? We need to file a complaint against Mike, for both incidences. I honestly think he is dangerous to you right now, but possibly to someone else in the future."

"It's okay, Edward. I think he got the hint."

"Bella, I spoke to him, looked him in the eye. He didn't see that forcing himself on you or not listening to you saying no was wrong. He acted like you owed him something. Please. I will do the paperwork. Let me do this," he pleads.

The sincerity in his voice, the look of concern in his eyes, how could I possibly tell him no? "Okay, but I want us to do it together."

At my admission, he beams and leans forward over the table and gives me a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, let's get back to what this is," I motion between the two of us. "Dating? Seeing each other? Exclusively dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

"Benefits are good," he nods. "But I don't just want to be friends. The term 'dating' seems too casual for how I feel about you. I know I don't want to see anyone else," he says shyly, adjusting his glasses, in that way that makes my nether regions tingle.

"Me either. Exclusive."

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks hesitantly.

"Absolutely. I want to be with you and only you." This time I lean over the table to kiss him, and he eagerly meets me in the middle.

**A/N**

**Well****…they've established who they are to each other :)**

**He's definitely feeling more confident.**

**One more to go!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta-Kitchmill who wonderfully did this before she left for vacation. If there are any mistakes they are things I added after she gave it her magic touch.**

**Prereader- Dawn aka Twi-Mom12292005**

**18**

**Edward**

"Would you like to come over? We can hang out and I can make us dinner later?" I offer when we're settling the lunch bill. I'm not ready to let her go.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she teases.

"Yes, I am. I've learned to cook a few dishes and I just might impress you." I smile, feeling more confident and comfortable with her.

"I'm all yours," she answers, tucking herself into my side as we walk towards my place.

"Edward, this place is phenomenal. The windows, the view," she says, standing in front of the wall of windows. In this instant I envision her naked and pressed up against the window while I have my way with her. The thought sends a thrill down my spine, directly to my stirring cock.

"You have that look again."

"What look?"

"The look you had when I first got to the restaurant earlier. That reminds me, you said you'd tell me later whatever you were thinking about."

"Bella, it's kind of embarrassing."

Walking up to me, her arms go around my neck, her fingers scratching lightly at my scalp. She looks up at me with genuine interest. "You can tell me anything, Edward. Anything."

She's impossible to resist so I kiss her perfect pink lips. When we separate, we're both breathless.

"Earlier I was thinking about how I enjoyed kissing you in public, and my thoughts went to other things we could do, you know...in public."

He eyes widen, her mouth forming a little O before it morphs into a sexy grin.

Pressing my body to hers, she can feel my desire for her hard against her hip. "And just now I was thinking about how I'd like to take you against the window, where everyone can see your naked body and what I'm doing to you."

"Damn, Edward. Please bring partner-ward out to play more often. That was hot."

"Partner-ward?"

"That's my nickname for what you are like in the boardroom, commanding and sure of yourself. It's so sexy," she says, rubbing herself against my thigh. "Tell me what else you'd like to do with me."

"God, Bella. Everything. I want to do everything with you, but right now I want you in my bed, naked." With my hands on her tight ass I lift her. Her legs wrap around me, her lips kissing my neck, as I carry her to my room.

I remove each piece of her clothing slowly, tasting and learning each freckle and line as I go. By the time she's naked, we're both breathless and needy. My cock, still confined in my pants, is weeping to be released.

My lips claim hers, our tongues languidly moving together. Her hands make quick work of my clothes, while mine find their way to the apex of her thighs.

"You're so wet, Bella. Did I do that to you?"

"Yes, only for you. Just you." Her hands wrap around my cock and start pumping. Instinctively I thrust into her hand, but I stop before I come too soon.

I help her move onto the bed. I take a second to admire her naked beauty, laid out for me, in awe of this amazing woman I only dreamed about having here in my bed.

"Come here." She opens her arms to me, and I go like I've been called home.

When I enter her, it's like nothing I've ever felt. But it's more than just the intense physical feeling of our joined bodies or her encouraging whimpers spurring me on, it's deeper. Sweat dripping from my brow, I give her what she asks for. Her body tenses and pulsates around my cock just seconds before I burst, coming harder and more intense than I thought possible..

Needing to lay down, I collapse next to her, pulling her with me. Face to face and freshly fucked, her skin glistens with sweat, her cheeks pink, eyes bright, looking at mine with such emotion. I can't think of a time I've ever felt more content.

"Bella, I hope it's not too soon, but I want to spend Christmas with you. I know your parents aren't close by and you haven't said anything about traveling for the holidays. If you don't have any other plans, I want to take you with me to meet my daughters."

"Meet your family?" she asks cautiously.

"Yes, I want you to meet my family. I want them to meet you. Please think about it. I know this is very new between us, but I have a really good feeling about us." I smile reassuringly.

"I don't have to think about it." She pauses, just long enough for my heart to stop. "I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family."

For hours we lay wrapped in each other's arms. Between making love and dozing we learn as much about each other as we can. Everything I learn makes me want her even more, my feelings for her intensifying with each story, each anecdote. And with these feelings, my confidence grows. I tell her things about myself that I've never told anyone. Knowing that she accepts me for who I am—the socially awkward nerd, the corporate partner, the father and now the boyfriend—is an incredible feeling. And if she's lucky, partner-ward will come out and play...often.

The End

**A/N**

**I hope you aren't disappointed with the ending. Anyone who has read my writing knows I ****don't like to tie everything up in a nice package at the end. I like to leave the possibilities open and let you use your imagination. **

**I plan to follow up with these two characters in the near future. What would you like to read about? Christmas with his daughters, working together as a couple, Mike's demise?**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, making me laugh, supporting and just all around being wonderful :)**

**Merry Christmas and a fantastic 2014!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you Kitchmill for betaing this bad boy :)**

**Not so distant Futuretake**

**EPOV**

I see her walk into the building just as I enter the elevator. I hold the door making sure that there is room for Bella in the crowded lift. "Miss Swan," I say, nodding in her direction.

"Mr. Masen." She smiles wickedly. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I did. The best." I smile, feeling slightly nervous at my declaration.

"Mine too. Very exciting," she adds with a wink. That wink goes right to my groin, and I swallow hard trying to regain control of my body.

She giggles, _giggles_, fully knowing what she's doing to me. I groan, closing my eyes. Working with her is going to be harder than I thought...much harder.

Bella requests a meeting with the other partners that morning to discuss the situation with Mike. When she explains to them what happened, both times, and I corroborate her story, the consensus is to fire him. Legal is brought in and the proper papers are documented and filed. Before the end of the day Mike is escorted out by security, a cardboard box of his belongings in hand. We don't witness it, but there is a buzz throughout the company about his vocal protests and then his forlorn look of resignation. He is told to never contact Bella or any other woman from the company or risk being charged with sexual assault. It will be difficult for him to get another job in the area without a good recommendation from us, which pleases me immensely.

Two days, we work together only two days before we break for the holidays. In those two days I don't get much work done. My body is hypersensitive to Bella—her scent, her voice, her movements. I find myself anticipating her every move. I live and breathe for her walks down the hall, even more so than before. I think she's doing it more frequently, just for me. This thought alone has me uncomfortable and hard, behind the large wooden desk most of the day, with the goofiest grin and feeling of satisfaction knowing that swaying ass is going to spend the holidays with me, albeit at my daughter's house.

Looking out of the corner of my eye I can she her fidget uncomfortably; this is new. Confident Bella is nervous. I take her hand in mine and rest them on the center console. Our eyes meet my reassuring smile, resulting in her unsure one.

"They're going to love you," I say, giving her hand a squeeze but keeping my eyes on the road.

"But...I just...damn." She stops and takes a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. Leah lives in the house that she grew up in, the one you shared with Kate for how many years?" Fear and shock lace her words.

"Fifteen, give or take a few. But, Bella, it's been completely remodeled. It doesn't even resemble the house I used to know. I moved out shortly after Kate died. It sat empty for a few years, and when Leah and Sam got married I gave them the house. I don't see it as the same house. So much so that I didn't even think to mention it before now."

"She died there?"

I nod. "In the sunroom, which is no longer a sunroom but is now an outdoor living room with a fireplace. See, not the same at all."

"I wish you would have told me this sooner. I feel so...unprepared." She stares out the car window. Concrete buildings fade away to green tree lined roads as we leave the city behind.

"My girls are so excited to meet you. They aren't thinking about that, the house, or my marriage to Kate. They just want me to be happy. They're good girls. You will see."

"This is big, Edward. Like make or break big. And to find out it's your marriage/family house I'm going to be staying at with you and them. Ughhh," she says with frustration, putting her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

"It will be fine. Trust me please," I plead, holding her hand more tightly. Her response is a resigned sigh, making me realize I fucked this up and we haven't even gotten there yet. Awkward Edward strikes again.

**BPOV**

"Daddy!" a young lady yells, hurling herself at Edward. She has beautiful, long dark hair, fair skin, and when her face turns to me, she has his green eyes. "Bella." She smiles at me, pulling me into a hug almost as fierce as the one she gave her father.

"Um, hi. You must be Leah. Thank you for having me," I say smoothly, my nervousness hopefully not evident.

"I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea how excited we were when dad said he was bringing someone. A special someone." She beams, linking arms with both of us as she leads us into the house. I can faintly hear Edward chuckle nervously as we walk with Leah between us.

"Sam's still at work and Bree isn't here yet, but they are due anytime. Daddy, I'm putting you and Bella in the den."

Edward brings all of our luggage in and gives Leah another hug, their love for each other evident in how they interact. It makes him even more appealing, if that is possible.

"I'll let you two get settled." She winks before turning quickly, closing the door behind her and leaving Edward and I alone.

I look around at the spacious room. It's a library/office/den with dark wood, built in shelves, leather furniture, thick rugs, a fireplace and a large bed. It's warm and comfortable. "When you lived here, what was this room for?" I ask timidly.

He comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach. "It was smaller. They knocked out some walls and made one big room. Part of it was my old office."

"Did you and Kate, you know, have sex in here?" Something I need to know, because I am not repeating history, his history.

He coughs out a chuckle, the question taking him by surprise. "Um, no, not to be disrespectful to her or anything, but Kate was an in the bed, missionary position type." He turns abruptly to face the book lined wall behind us, like it holds a sudden interest to him.

"Edward, that's nothing to be embarrassed by. Everyone is different. She wasn't very adventuresome."

He shakes his head. "No, I wanted to be, but she didn't. She made me feel like a deviant at times, for wanting...more…different."

"Was she your only?"

He nods. "Yeah. Until you." He turns, bringing me close to him. "You make me adventuresome," he says, burying his face in my hair. He runs his nose along my jaw and kisses that sensitive spot below my ear. I sigh and melt into his touch. I feel his growing erection between us, and I rub against him with want.

"Daddy, they're here," Leah yells from somewhere in the house. He growls with dissatisfaction, resting his forehead on my shoulder. His reaction causes me to giggle.

"Later, baby. We can do more of this later," I say, kissing him soundly on the mouth before I pull away and straighten my hair and clothes.

"You're perfect," he says with reverence.

I smile, his comment causing me to blush. "Let's do this."

Without hiding it, he adjusts his hard on and then his glasses. It brings tingles to my lady bits to see him touch himself. It takes all my strength not to jump him and claim this room. Before we walk out the door to meet his other daughter, he laces his fingers in mine.

"Daddy!" A small, curvier girl leaps into Edward's waiting arms.

He chuckles. "Always so excited to see me." He embraces her in a big bear hug.

"Bree, I want you to meet Bella," he says, untangling from the girl and pulling me into his side.

She greets me with a smile, her expression not quite as open as her older sisters. Instead of a hug, she offers me her hand in a more formal manner.

"Nice to meet you, Bree. Your dad has told me wonderful things about you and your sister."

"He talks highly of you too," she says pleasantly but cooly. "Oh, this is Jane, my roommate," motioning to the tall, slender girl standing off to the side. "Jane, this is my dad, Edward, and Bella."

Our eyes turn to her, but Jane's full focus is solely on Edward; mouth open, eyes wide, she shamelessly takes him in.

"Jane," Bree laughs, rolling her eyes. "Say something."

"Oh, hi, um...Edward is it?" She steps closer to him, a flirtatious smile plastered on her makeup covered face.

"Hi, Jane. I'm glad you could join us," Edward says cordially.

"Hi Jane," I add, although she has yet to look in my direction. When she does, her fake smile fades into another type of smile. I can't quite pinpoint the emotion, but it makes me uncomfortable. When Edward's arm rests on my shoulders and he pulls me into his side, all thoughts of Jane vanish.

Sam joins us just before dinner. He and Leah seem to be very in love. They talk openly about starting a family and even complete each other's sentences a few times during dinner. Edward and Sam talk finances and about the house renovations. Their relationship is comfortable, and you can feel the mutual respect they have for each other. Bree and Jane are...annoying. Well, Bree really isn't annoying unless she's talking with Jane. Otherwise she's articulate and funny. Jane seems to bring out her immature, sorority girl side. His daughters ask me questions about how Edward and I met, about where we work, about me. The don't ask anything too private, but when I offer that I've never been married, they seem surprised.

Jane, who has been rather quiet up until now, wails, "You've never been married? Aren't you like forty?"

I'm taken back by her attitude but answer honestly. I have nothing to hide and am not ashamed of the choices I've made until now. "I'm actually thirty-four, but I've been focusing on my career, which didn't allow me to date much or meet people for that matter. I guess I haven't found the right man yet." All eyes are on me by the time I finish my response. I look to Edward to see his reaction to my statement. His warm smile lets me know he likes my answer.

"God, Jane. That was so rude," Bree exclaims, making Jane shrug with disinterest.

"It's okay, Bree. It's a legitimate question."

The only discomfort throughout the evening is from Jane. She watches Edward like he's something to eat. Leah and I make eye contact over the table, her expression telling me she notices it too. She makes a quiet comment to Sam who then looks between Jane and Edward, and then to me, giving me reassuring smile. Edward is absolutely oblivious to her attention and seems to be only interested in his girls and me. He touches me under the table throughout dinner; either our legs are touching, or his hand is on my knee, or his arm is around me. His touch is comforting, like he's trying to include me even if the conversation doesn't. I love watching Edward like this—calm, attentive, supportive of his children, the obvious patriarch. It makes me wish I could have seen him with the girls when they were babies and young girls.

That thought triggers some kind of pang deep inside me, like my uterus is reacting. I dismiss it as gas or something, because my biological clock is on hold, indefinitely.

After dinner Sam steals Edward to show him some things around the house. The women, except for Jane, help in the kitchen. She feigns needing to make a call, but I know her type, skirting any responsibility. I don't mind actually. I prefer she's not around, and it gives me time alone with Leah and Bree.

"We are so happy that Daddy finally found someone, Bella. He seems to really care about you. We've never seen him like this," Leah offers.

"It's so cute," Bree adds.

"Your dad is something special. I've never met anyone like him."

"How do you feel about him being older with grown kids? I mean, you're closer to my age than his." Leah asks, no accusation in her voice.

"Our age difference doesn't bother me. It's only twelve years. I'm very mature for my age, and Edward, he's just...right."

Both girls smile at my answer.

"What about kids?"

I laugh—children. Do I want children? Do I want children with Edward? Would Edward want to do it all over again? "Our relationship is so new, we haven't discussed things like that yet."

"Just keep making him happy and it will all work out," Leah says, giving me a side hug.

We play some board games after dinner. Edward makes sure I'm next to him, keeping our connection. Jane weasels her way into the spot on his other side. She takes every opportunity to touch Edward, either while passing him the dice or putting her hand on his arm. He stiffens every time. I almost get up and sit between them, but I don't want to cause a scene. Bree is watching her friend closely, and I can tell even she is annoyed by her behavior.

As it nears midnight Edward and I excuse ourselves to go to bed. Everyone else seems to be thinking the same thing. I get ready for bed in the bathroom across from the room we are staying in. It's the only bedroom and bathroom downstairs. Everyone else is upstairs, which I'm very happy about. I don't want either Edward or I to have to be quiet.

When I return to our room Edward is no where to be seen. I straighten my suitcase, and when he has yet to return, I go to look for him. I head towards the kitchen first because Leah's mud pie dessert was to die for. I'm silently willing him to be getting us a piece to share in bed.

I stop just outside the door when I hear her grating voice. "I knew you'd look so much hotter without your glasses." What the hell? I move so I can see them but they can't see me.

"Jane," he says firmly, grabbing her hands which are around his neck. "This is highly inappropriate." He releases her hands at her sides and reaches for his glasses which are sitting on the counter.

"I've been watching you all night. I see someone hot and sexy under this nerdy exterior," she says, motioning to his body.

He steps back from her, shaking his head. "I'm here with Bella. You are being extremely disrespectful to her and me and to Bree."

She takes another step towards him. "No one would have to know. Just a little hot sex between consenting adults."

"No, Jane," he states, partner-ward voice and demeanor in full force. "I am not interested in anything you are offering, now or ever. I will not do anything to jeopardize my relationship with Bella."

"Oh, really? That old woman can't give you what I can," she says, making a move to touch him again.

He side steps her, grabbing the plate of slightly melted dessert he apparently served up while I was in the bathroom. "Don't ever talk about Bella like that," he says angrily. "I am going to go to bed now, with the woman I want, the woman I love. If you can't respect that then maybe you should leave." He turns from her abruptly to exit the kitchen, leaving me no time to flee or hide.

The distress and anger in his expression fades to shock and embarrassment when he sees me just outside the door.

"Bella, I…" he starts.

I shake my head, grab him by the hand and pull him towards our room. I firmly close the door and lock it, checking it twice for good measure. When I turn he's standing in the middle of the room, holding our melted dessert, panic in his eyes.

I take the plate and set it on the desk. "Sit," I say, motioning to the desk chair. He does what I ask quickly. Such a good boy.

**EPOV**

She's angry. Did she think I came onto Jane? How much did she hear? Did she hear me say I love her and she's freaking out? I can't tell, so I do what she says, exactly what she says and fast.

She steps between my parted knees and looks at me, her guarded expression softening, her dilated pupils more so. Her hands move slowly to the sides of my face. Unable to move, I watch her anxiously.

"Edward, I like you with your glasses. I like you just the way you are," she states, bringing her face close to mine, her fingers gently rubbing as she talks. "And that quite possibly was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Her lips touch mine, parting, our tongues gently touch and taste each other.

"Sexy?" I squeak against her lips.

She nods, kneeling in front of me. "Partner-ward makes me wet," she says breathlessly. Her hands trail down my body to the top of my pants. "Partner-ward makes me want to kiss him, lick him, pleasure him." Making quick work of my button and zipper, my cock is released, hardening quicker than it ever has.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you come...with my mouth," she says, looking up at me with her big doe eyes, hooded and dark.

My only response is a loud swallow and a nod.

Her warm hand on my cock is still such a new feeling, her hands on me anywhere for that matter. Wanting to savor this moment I watch her intently.

"I love your cock, so thick, hard yet soft. I bet you taste amazing." She smiles. Her tongue pokes out and tastes the leaking tip, and her eyes flutter closed with pleasure as do mine. I, however, moan like an injured animal as well. The sensation so foreign but perfect.

"You like that?" she asks, her eyes on mine as she licks the underneath from the base to the tip, her tongue circling the tip. My hands grip the arms of the chair.

"Has anyone ever done this to you?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Is this a fantasy of yours, Edward? To have someone do this to you while you sit at your desk? At work maybe?"

I nod, unable to speak. Her tongue continues to explore my painfully hard cock.

"Tell me," she says, raising her head.

"Um. You. I've fantasized about you doing this, but I never expected it."

"What else?" she asks, her hand moving lightly up and down my cock.

"I want you on my desk. Your legs on my shoulders while I make you come with my tongue." Her grip tightens as I speak. "I want to pound into you while you lay on my desk, your tight little skirt hiked up around your waist, bent over my desk with those fuck-me heels still on."

Just before I finish voicing my desires, her hot mouth envelops my cock. The need to thrust nearly overpowers me. I groan, close my eyes and grip the chair with more force.

She releases me with a pop. "Watch me."

With my eyes on her, she takes me in her mouth again, sucking, licking and bobbing. The pleasure is unbelievable. Noises come from me without thought or censorship. I'm ready to blow quickly, the sight of her seemingly enjoying sucking my cock, the sensations indescribable bringing me to the brink too soon.

"Close," I manage to grunt, wanting to warn her.

She pulls back, leaving me on the edge. Smiling while appraising my cock, a single one of her slender fingers traces the ridge. It's enough to keep me on edge but not push me over. I watch, completely at her mercy, wanting her to end it, but not wanting it to be over. Her other hand cups my constricted balls, rolling them gently in her small hand. I groan from pleasure and frustration.

"You like that?"

I nod, unable to speak.

She continues with light touches until I'm calmed down a bit. How she knows this I have no idea. She takes me in her mouth again, the one hand still cupping my balls and the other firmly at the base of my cock. She starts with light suction and a gentle grip but increases both steadily, and before long I'm babbling incoherently. The feeling of both of her hands on me and her hot little mouth is too much.

"Oh, Bella! Stop," I pant. She stops, looking at me with concern.

"Come here, woman," I demand, helping her up to sit her cute ass on the desk, my cock bobbing between us. I rub her knees, which I'm sure are tired from kneeling. "That was incredible." I kiss her mouth. Tasting myself on her tongue is unfamiliar yet triggers something primal within me. "But I want to have you on this desk." I remove her clothing until she's bare before me, a sight I will never get used to. "You're beautiful."

After carefully clearing the desk—it's not my stuff after all—I lay her down and admire her beauty laid out in front of me. "God Bella. There are so many things I want to do with you, to you."

"Touch me."

And I do, my mouth finding her tight nipples, licking, sucking and nibbling each equally.

Her moans of pleasure spur me to continue, kissing down her toned yet soft feminine body. I kiss each curve and dip. The lower I go on her torso the more she writhes and moans, letting me know she wants more. "What do you want, Bella?" I ask, wanting to hear her say it, hear her desires.

"Make me come, Edward, with your tongue."

The rasp in her voice reveals just how turned on she is. I smile and dive in. I use her cues and what I've seen on porn to bring her to climax, her body pulsing around my fingers as I lap up her tangy sweetness. It tastes better than I thought it would, but maybe that's just Bella. When she shivers and pulls on my hair I remove my mouth from her hot center and raise my head. I'm greeted with her arms beckoning me closer and a satisfied smile from my girl.

Surprisingly, she pulls me in for a kiss, her flavor still on my lips and tongue. Just when I think this woman is perfect she does something even more, better. For the first time I'm with a woman who wants as much as me, who doesn't shy away from sex. And damn if it isn't amazing.

My hard on, which hasn't waned at all while I pleasured her, pokes her in the stomach while we kiss. Her warm hand encircles it and rubs it against the smooth skin of her stomach.

"I need to be inside you." Standing, I pull her legs up against my torso, rubbing from her thighs to her feet. I place one on each shoulder and pull her ass to the edge of the desk. Before I'm even inside her, she's kneading and pinching her own breasts and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen, but then each time I'm with Bella it's hotter than the time before.

I slide into her warmth, causing us both to moan at the sensation. The angle, so tight, like I'm hitting places within her I haven't touched before. It's not long before I'm on edge, our lovemaking too good, too perfect.

Gathering wetness from where we're connected I start rubbing her clit. Her body arcs off the desk at first touch. "Can you come for me, Bella?" I grunt.

She nods. "Just keep doing that."

Within seconds she's quivering around me, pushing me to the point of no return. I release inside her, her body constricting around me intensifying my orgasm.

I collapse on top of her, my head on her chest, both of our bodies damp with sweat. Her hands lazily run through my hair as our breathing returns to normal.

"That was...wow," she says, blowing out a breath.

"I know...perfect."

We put the desk back how it was, after Bella disinfects it. I think to myself that we'll be using that desk again while we're here so why bother, but I don't say it out loud.

Once in bed, we take a few minutes to get comfortable, both of us new at this sleeping with someone thing. We settle for me spooning her from behind. One of her hands lays on my thigh, one of mine around her middle.

"My girls love you."

"They're great. I really love seeing you with them. You're a great dad."

"Thanks," I mumble, slightly embarrassed by her assessment.

Bella's breathing evens out, making me think she's asleep. I watch her silhouette for a few minutes before I kiss her hair and rest my head back on the pillow.

"I love you, Bella," I whisper, hoping someday soon I'll have the courage to say it to her when she's conscious.

When I'm almost asleep, her small hand tightens on my thigh. "I love you too, Edward. So much."

I smile, not caring whether she's awake or asleep saying that she loves me. I know in my heart she does, because I could never love someone as much as I love Bella if it wasn't meant to be, fated. No matter how unorthodox our coming together was, I know it's a partnership that will last forever.

**A/N**

**Hey, a long one from me****…go figure :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I've thoroughly enjoyed the interactions. You all are amazing. **

**This little ditty was nominated for completed fic of the month for December. Voting closes tomorrow, but if you get a chance go over and give it a click.**

** twifanfictionrecs dot com /2014/01/01/ vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-december-2013/ (remove the spaces and replace the dot with a .)**


End file.
